1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved shelf mounting system and to improved parts for such a shelf mounting system or the like as well as to a method of making such a shelf mounting system.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a shelf mounting system wherein a shelf unit is mounted to one side of a wall means solely by a plurality of rigid hangers interconnected by interconnecting portions thereof to the shelf unit and having installing portions thereof respectively disposed in a plurality of openings of the wall means and bearing against the other side of the wall means or being received in studs or the like of the wall structure.
For example, see the following seven U.S. patents:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 1,636,364--Hoegger PA1 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,753--DeSwart PA1 (3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,352--VanBuren, Jr. PA1 (4) U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,555--Kapnek PA1 (5) U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,175--Kapnek PA1 (6) U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,088--Kapnek PA1 (7) U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,854--Pliml et al. PA1 (8) U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,783--Jones PA1 (9) U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,892--Topf PA1 (10) U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,992--Brooks
It is also known to provide a generally J-shaped mounting hanger.
For example, see the following U.S. patent:
It is also known to provide peg board mounting hangers.
For example, see the following two U.S. patents: